


Where I Want You

by ontothereverie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontothereverie/pseuds/ontothereverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy/Annabeth, surfing lessons. Prompted by greenconverses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Want You

“I can tell we’re on the beach, Percy,” Annabeth whined, digging the toes of her sneakers into the sand as let her boyfriend pull her forward by one hand. “Can’t I open my eyes yet?”

 

Percy laughed. “You’re the worst at surprises. Anyway, we’re almost there.”

 

“Almost _where_?” Gods, she hated not knowing things. The bright afternoon sunshine made rainbow patterns behind her eyelids, tempting her to sneak a glimpse. This damn surprise date of Percy’s had better be good.

 

“Okay,” Percy announced after dragging her a few more meters. “Don’t move. Don’t do anything.”

 

Annabeth crossed her arms petulantly but kept her eyes closed. Percy moved away and she heard two soft thuds over the soft splashing of the waves.

 

“Okay,” Percy said again, moving close to her. She could feel the heat of him directly in front of her, feel the insides of his sneakers against the outsides of hers as he stood closer than was strictly needed.

 

“You’re wearing your bikini, right?” he asked, brushing her ponytail away from the nape of her neck to fiddle with the bikini strings tied there. “Good.” His other hand danced along the hem of her t-shirt. “Can I take your clothes off?”

 

Annabeth shrugged and held her arms up to allow him to pull her shirt over her head. Sand flew around her ankles as he dropped it by their feet. He got as far as popping the button on her denim shorts before he got side-tracked, pulling her to him by her belt loops.

 

Percy seemed to be touching all of her at once as he kissed her, hands skimming up her back, chest pressed against hers. His tongue running along her teeth sent a jolt of pleasure to her toes, even as she started laughing against his lips.

 

“You’re not supposed to laugh when I kiss you,” he complained, but he was grinning against her mouth, their teeth knocking together as he tried to speak and smile and keep kissing her all at the same time.

 

“Is this your surprise date?" She pulled away to look at him, eyebrows raised. “Get me half naked and make out on the beach?”

 

Percy ducked his head with a nervous laugh, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “I… got distracted,” he admitted with a shy grin.

 

"I mean, I'm not saying that's not a great idea..." She slid her shorts of her hips and enjoyed watching Percy fidget. “But I assume you had a plan for this afternoon?”

 

“Uh,” Percy faltered, “uh, yeah. Yeah.” He stumbled a bit as he stepped backwards two reveal two long surfboards lying on the sand behind him.

 

“Surfboards?”

 

“Surfboards.” He was bouncing on his toes with excitement. He was actually bouncing.

 

“Our date is… surfing?”

 

“Yeah! Come on. And take your shoes off.” He maneuvered her to the end of the nearest board.

 

“Percy, I can’t surf.”

 

“I know. I’m gonna teach you.” He was wearing an expression that said, ‘you’re going to fight me on this and I’m going to win and get exactly what I want in the end,’ and it was infuriating. Now she knew why it frustrated him so much when she got her way. She was pretty sure he had copied that expression from her.

 

“I learn best when I teach myself.”

 

“I’m the son of Poseidon. You cannot teach yourself to surf better than I can.”

 

Annabeth huffed. “Who said I even want to surf?”

 

“You, every time you have to sit on the beach and watch me and Piper do something you can’t.”

 

She rolled her eyes. Damn, Percy Jackson was annoying when he was right.

 

“Besides,” he continued. “Then we can go surfing together. We could, like, go away on surfing trips together. Not just here at Montauk. I could convince Paul to let us use his car and we could go all up and down the East Coast. I… thought it’d be fun.” He shrugged as he said it but the way he was watching her melted her irritation.

 

With a scowl she was sure wasn’t even a little bit convincing, Annabeth kicked off her sneakers.

 

*

 

“So you’re not going to be winning any titles right away,” Percy conceded, paddling over to Annabeth as the setting sun stained the sky pink and orange above them. “But that was fun, right?”

 

Annabeth slid off her board into the water wearily. “That was so much more exhausting than I expected,” she said as she surfaced. She pulled the elastic from her hair and floated on her back, enjoying the weightlessness of her hair as it billowed around her.

 

“But fun?” Percy persisted.

 

Annabeth grabbed his board to stop herself from drifting away. She grinned up at him. “But fun,” she agreed.

 

Percy’s smile was radiant.

 

“We should probably get back,” he said. “Mom wanted to go out for dinner tonight.”

 

Annabeth hummed in agreement, but the water was the perfect temperature and from here she had a particularly agreeable view of Percy’s bare, tanned chest as he straddled his board beside her. She glanced up at his face in time to catch his gaze roam over her bikini-clad body, which would be in full view just below the water’s surface.

 

She turned around in the water and threw one arm over the width of Percy’s board. She rested her chin on his knee. “Thanks for my lesson.”

 

Percy shrugged, but there was a hint of smugness in his grin. He’d pay for that.

 

A muscle in Percy’s abdomen twitched as Annabeth ran her free hand across his torso, over his chest and around to his lower back. She nudged her chin further up his thigh, tilting her head to look up at him through long eyelashes. A visible shudder ran through him as her fingertips brushed the small of his back, where she knew his Achilles spot was.

 

“You know,” she said, tilting her head on his thigh to look up at him, “you _are_ the Son of Poseidon. If we stayed a while longer out here, you could make up the time on the swim back, right?”

 

Before he had a chance to respond, Annabeth swung the arm that had been clutching his board around his torso and pulled him into the water.

 

“What was that for?” he demanded playfully as he emerged, laughing.

 

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “I just wanted to remind you,” she said with a smirk, “that you may have gotten me on a surfboard, but when it matters, I can get you anywhere I want.”

 

His hands were firm on her back, pressing her to him. “This is where you want me?” he asked against her mouth.

 

“This is where I want you,” she confirmed, and bent to kiss him.

 

~


End file.
